1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing procedure of performs, and more particularly to a cooling fetch apparatus of preforms and a cooling fetch method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional preform injection molding machine forms a plurality of airtight closed mold cavities when a mold is clamped, and fills up the mold cavities with a melted plastic liquid after the melted plastic liquid is injected into the mold cavities. The performs are condensed and shaped after a predetermined time of sitting still and lowering the temperature, and then the mold is opened, and an ejector is used for ejecting the performs from the mold cavities to complete the whole manufacturing procedure of the preforms.
To cool and shape the injected performs and prevent damaging the shape of the performs due to collisions among the preforms during a demolding process, the manufacture of the aforementioned traditional preform injection molding machine requires condensing and shaping the injected performs after sitting still and lowering temperature for a predetermined time, and produce a complete shape after further cooling the performs for predetermined cooling and shaping time. However, the longer cooling time of the performs in the mold will take up the next injection molding time of the mold, and thus causing a delay to the whole injecting process and lowering the yield rate.
At present, there is another cooling device installed next to the preform injection molding machine as shown in FIG. 30, such that after a movable mold 1 is used for fetching the finished goods of each preform 3 in a mold 2, the preform 3 is moved to a cooling position 4, and provided for the cooling device 4 to cool each preform 3, wherein the cooling device 4 is comprised of a plurality of air nozzles 5 as shown in FIG. 31. If the movable mold 1 fetches the preform 3 to the cooling position 4, the cooling device 4 will be coupled to the movable mold 1, and each air nozzle 5 will be extended into each preform 3 for performing an air cooling process.
However, if this type of cooling device 4 is coupled with the movable mold 1 and each air nozzle 5 is used for performing air cooling to each preform 3, cool air is blown from each air nozzle 5 into each preform 3, and thus an airflow space 6 is disposed between each preform 3 and each air nozzle 5. If air is blown from each air nozzle 5 into each preform 3 for the cooling action, the cooled air blown from each air nozzle 5 will flow disorderly in each airflow space 6 to cause a whirl phenomenon, so that the cooling effect of the internal wall of each preform 3 is uneven, the internal wall of each preform 3 is deformed, and the overall yield rate of each preform 3 is affected. In addition, since the preform cooling method of this sort extends the nozzle 5 into the preform 3, therefore the cooling action is effective at the internal brink of the preform 3 only, and a good cooling effect at a bottle mouth of the preform 3 cannot be obtained. As a result, the bottle mouth of each preform 3 may be deformed easily, and the airtightness will be affected adversely when the bottle mouth and the bottle cap of each preform 3 are engaged with each other.
Further, the movable mold 1 in the mold 2 has three different fetch positions 1A, 1B, 1C as shown in FIG. 32, the movable mold 1 is moved to the first fetch position 1A, and each preform 3 in the mold 2 is fetched from the outside of the mold 2 and engaged with the cooling device 4 for the cooling action; and then the movable mold 1 is entered into the mold 2 again and moved to the second fetch position 1B as shown in FIG. 33, and each preform 3 is removed from the mold 2 for performing the cooling action. The movable mold 1 is moved to the third fetch position 1C (as shown in FIG. 34), such that the preform 3 can be removed from the mold 2 for performing the cooling action. Before the movable mold 1 fetches the preform, the material is unloaded at a fetch position of the preform 3 fetched by the movable mold 1, and this procedure is repeated, so that the preform 3 formed in the mold 2 can be cooled outside the mold 2.
However, the volume of the movable mold 1 and the cooling device 4 for this fetch method is very large, and thus occupying much space in a factory. When the mold 2 the movable mold 1 is fetched, the movable mold 1 still carries the previously fetched but still unloaded preform 3, so that the whole overall load of the movable mold 1 is large, and the efficiency of fetching each preform 3 is affected seriously, when the fetching speed of the movable mold 1 is very slow.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a slide braking apparatus to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional braking structure.